It has been found that there are many kinds of automobile locks in use and on the market, which have almost the same principle that the lock is hooked on the steering wheel, extending out of it for preventing the steering wheel from rotating. However, such automobile locks cannot be used to prevent the phonographic equipment from being stolen.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile lock which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.